Liberty City (IV
thumb|240px|Der riesengroße Stadtplan Liberty City (dt. Freiheitsstadt) ist eine Stadt mit 8,4 Millionen Einwohnern und Haupthandlungsort aus Grand Theft Auto IV und Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Zum vorigen Liberty City bietet das neue Liberty City keine Ähnlichkeit mehr. Übersicht Der erste Trailer, der für Grand Theft Auto IV erschien, zeigte bereits, dass Liberty City stark umgestaltet wurde, und im Gegensatz zur GTA-III-Version noch näher am Vorbild New York City liegt. Wahrzeichen New Yorks wie zum Beispiel die Freiheitsstatue (im Spiel Statue of Happiness), das Chrysler Building, das Empire State Building, das Flatiron Building, die Staten Island Ferry (im Spiel Alderney Ferry Terminal) und das MetLife Building (im Spiel GetaLife Building) sind vorhanden sowie der Times Square (im Spiel Star Junction), der im Spiel mit Marken wie dem Liberty Tree, Sprunk und Cluckin' Bell wirbt. Eine Achterbahn, die sich Screamer nennt, scheint auf der Cyclone-Achterbahn auf Coney Island zu basieren. Die Hochbahn-Züge ähneln der IND Culver Line in Brooklyn. Brücken im Trailer zeigen die Broker Bridge (Brooklyn Bridge) und die Algonquin Bridge (Manhattan Bridge). New Yorks DUMBO (Down Under the Manhattan Bridge Overpass) wurde in GTA IV ebenso "nachgebaut" und in BOABO (Beneath the Offramp of the Algonquin Bridge Overpass) umbenannt. Ebenso wurde die Stadt stark komprimiert, was die Entfernung der Sehenswürdigkeiten betrifft. Die Stadt ist „nur“ drei Viertel so groß wie San Andreas, bietet jedoch viel mehr Details. In Grand Theft Auto IV sind anfangs nur die Stadtbezirke Broker und Dukes freigeschaltet, dies ist in Chinatown Wars und Episodes from Liberty City nicht der Fall: Alle Teile Liberty Citys sind freigeschaltet und begehbar. Geographie Geographische Lage Liberty City liegt an der Ost-Küste der USA im Liberty City State. Das Zentrum der Stadt ist Algonquin. Auf der anderen Seite des West Rivers, welcher die westliche Grenze Liberty Citys darstellt, liegt die Stadt Alderney. Die Metropole ist an vielen Stellen ziemlich flach und ca. 18 km² groß. Stadtbezirke Es gibt vier Stadtbezirke, von New York City nachgebildet (in den Klammern die NYC-Look-a-likes, an denen sich Dukes und Co. orientieren und die Anzahl an Stadtteile): * Algonquin (Manhattan) (28 Stadtteile + 3 Inseln) Algonquin ist das Herz von Liberty City und liegt zwischen West River und dem Humboldt River. Hier gibt es die meisten Sehenswürdigkeiten, schon wegen den vielen Wolkenkratzern. * Bohan (Bronx) (7 Stadtteile) In Bohan leben laut Reiseführer die freundlichsten Menschen von Liberty City. Es ist der kleinste Stadtbezirk mit den wenigsten Stadtteilen. * Broker (Brooklyn) (11 Stadtteile) Broker liegt südöstlich in Liberty City. Im Süden gibt es einen Strand sowie einen alten Vergnügunspark. Im Norden am Humboldt River sind die Docks. * Dukes (Queens) (8 Stadtteile) Dukes liegt nördlich von Broker und teilt sich mit diesem eine Insel. Im Osten liegt der Francis International Airport. In Grand Theft Auto IV hat jede Straße ihren eigenen Namen, die je nach Lage immer eine bestimmte Bedeutung hat. Beispielsweise sind in Broker die meisten Straßen nach berühmten Cowboys benannt. Klima Liberty City liegt wie sein Vorbild wahrscheinlich in der gemäßigten Klimazone. Bevölkerung In der Metropole leben 8,4 Millionen Menschen, darunter viele Afroamerikaner, Hispanics und Asiaten. Geschichte Horatio Humboldt, ein englischer Entdecker wurde im 17. Jahrhundert von den Niederländern beauftragt, einen neuen Absatzmarkt für ihr Marihuana ausfindig zu machen, sodass er am 4. September 1609 sein Schiff in den Humboldt River hinein steuerte und Liberty City entdeckte. Es entstand die Stadt New Rotterdam und viele Europäer reisten über den Atlantik hierher, um Freiheit zu finden. Nach und nach wurde New Rotterdam zu einer Millionenstadt und letztendlich in Liberty City umbenannt. Politik 2008 ist Julio Ochoa der Bürgermeister von Liberty City. Kultur und Sehenswürdigkeiten thumb|200px|Die Statue of Happiness thumb|200px|Die Star Junction thumb|200px|Der Rotterdam Tower thumb|200px|Das Zirconium Building Liberty City bietet zahlreiche Sehenswürdigkeiten. Wahrzeichen wie die Statue of Happiness, der Rotterdam Tower und das Zirconium Building sind für Touristen ein wahres Muss. Die meisten Sehenswürdigkeiten bietet das Zentrum, Algonquin. Lower Algonquin ist von Wolkenkratzern geprägt, während im Norden der Middle Park anzutreffen ist. In der Mitte des Stadtbezirks befindet sich die Star Junction, der leuchtende Mittelpunkt der Stadt. Doch auch auf der anderen Seite des Humboldt Rivers sind einige interessante Orte zu entdecken, bzw. das Monoglobe in Dukes oder der mittlerweile geschlossene Freizeitpark Funland. Sehenswürdigkeiten *Alderney Ferry Terminal *Algonquin Bridge *Banner Hotel & Spa *Booth Tunnel *Broker Bridge *Castle Gardens Promenade *Chinatown *Civilization Committee *Columbus Cathedral *East Borough Bridge *Festival Towers *Firefly Island *Francis International Airport *Grand Easton Terminal *Grotti-Autohaus *Honkers *Hove Beach *Liberty Eye *Little Italy *Monoglobe *Perestroika *Rockefeller Center *Screamer *Soldiers Plaza *Split Sides Comedy Club *Star Junction *Statue of Happiness *Steinway Beer Garden *Super Star Cafe *The Triangle Club *Triangle Building *Tw@ internet.c@fe Wolkenkratzer In Algonquin sind unzählige Wolkenkratzer anzutreffen. Der Rotterdam Tower ist der höchste Wolkenkratzer in Liberty City. Das GetaLife Building, der Africa Tower und der Hearst Tower sind weitere Beispiele. Wolkenkratzer *Africa Tower *GetaLife Building *Hearst Tower *LC24 Tower *Rockefeller Center *Rotterdam Tower *Triangle Building *Zirconium Building Theater In Liberty City gibt es vorallem an der Star Junction viele Theater, das Seagull Theater, das Canyon Theater, das Live Central Music Venue und das MeTV Theater sind nur einige Beispiele. Zudem gibt es noch das Liberteen Kids Theater, welches sich auf Kinder und Jugendliche spezialisiert hat. Theaterhäuser *Amdram Theater *Canyon Theater *Liberteen Kids Theater *Live Central Music Venue *Magic Curtain Theater *Maginot Theatre *MeTV Theater *Seagull Theater *Thespian Theaters Museen Auch viele Museen sind in der Metropole anzutreffen. Eines der Bedeutensten ist das Libertonian Museum an der Ostseite des Middle Parks. Es gibt verschiedene Ausstellungen, Skulpturen und Gemälde zu bewundern. Ein weiteres ist das Naturkundemuseum Liberty State Natural History. Das National Union of Contemporary Arts in Dukes befasst sich mit der Kunst. Museen *Libertonian Museum *Liberty State Natural History Museum *National Union of Contemporary Arts Parks Auch Parkanlagen sind in Liberty City keine Seltenheit. Der größte und bekannteste ist der Middle Park in Algonquin, welcher ungefähr der Größe Star Junctions entspricht. Weitere Parks gibt es in Dukes wie z.B. der Meadows Park und der Steinway Park. Parkanlagen *Antona Park *Dukes Park *Gantry Park *Meadows Park *Middle Park *Outlook Park *Steinway Park *Welham Parkway Wirtschaft und Infrastruktur thumb|right|205px|Straßenkarte Fernverkehr Straßenverkehr thumb|264px|Der Booth Tunnel Liberty City ist durch den Booth Tunnel und die Hickey Bridge mit der Nachbarstadt Alderney verbunden. Der Rest der USA ist nicht mit dem Straßenverkehr erreichbar. Flugverkehr Liberty City ist durch den Francis International Airport mit dem Rest der Welt verbunden. Nahverkerhr Straßenverkehr Die Stadt hat ein großes Straßennetz. Algonquin bietet ein Gitternetz, während es im restlichen Teil von Liberty City verschiedene Straßenzüge gibt. Auf den Straßen sind vor allem Taxis anzutreffen, die einen überall in der Stadt hinbringen. Jedoch bilden sich in der Millionenmetropole, besonders in Algonquin, häufig Staus und es kommt oft zu Zusammenstößen zwischen einzelnen Verkehrsteilnehmern. Autobahnverkehr Liberty City bietet einige Expressways. Der Union Drive umkreist praktisch Algonquin, dieser ist in East und West unterteilt. Der Broker-Dukes Expressway verläuft an der Ostküste der beiden genannten Stadtbezirke. Bahnverkehr thumb|right|Eine Bahn In Liberty City gibt es ein gut verlegtes Netz der U-Bahn und Hochbahn. Die Züge fahren rund um die Uhr. Bahnhöfe befinden sich in ganz Liberty City. Die Hochbahn fügt sich ebenfalls in das U-Bahn-Netz ein und vernetzt so die Bezirke. Inseln Zusätzlich bietet Liberty City drei kleine Inseln, die alle zu Algonquin gehören. * Charge Island * Colony Island * Happiness Island Karten GTA IV Map.jpg|Große Straßenkarte Liberty_City_(GTA_IV)_-_Stadtviertel.jpg|Stadtviertel Neighborhoods-iv.jpg|Neighborhoods GTA4-Fundorte.jpg|Fundorte Bilder-Galerie 800px-Sunset.jpg|Ein Sonnenuntergang über Liberty City Algonquin-Skyline,_IV.png Bg-motiv-lc.jpg|Skyline Img_37421_gta4_trailer3.jpg|Freudenstatue LC1.jpg LC2.jpg|Zirconium Building, GetaLife Buildig, ... Liberty_City_2,_IV.PNG Liberty_City-Skyline,_IV.jpg gtaiv-20110105-200647.jpg|Aussicht auf Algonquin Bridge GTA 4 Times Square (2).jpg|Star Junction Algonquin.jpg|Algonquin und Broker Bridge Monoglobe, Meadows Park, IV.PNG|Monoglobe Hove Beach (GTA4) (northeastwards).jpg|Hove Beach und Broker Bridge 51.jpg Trivia * Liberty City ist die größte Stadt der gesamten GTA-Serie. * Die Größe Liberty Citys bzw. der Spielwelt war ursprünglich wesentlich größer angelegt: ländliche Gegenden und Berge, die den Adirondack und Catskill Mountains nachempfunden waren, sollte es geben. Möglicherweise war ein kompletter Liberty City State geplant. * In der Alpha-Fassung von Chinatown Wars sah die Karte (unter anderer Anordnung von Gebäuden und Straßen) von Liberty City noch gänzlich anders aus. * Der auf den Broadway basierende Burlesque fehlt in Chinatown Wars. Hier gibt es in Star Junction lediglich eine Y-Kreuzung. * Im Spiel Project Gotham Racing 4 gibt es in der Stadt Las Vegas möglicherweise eine Anspielung auf GTA IV und Liberty City. Ein Plakat mit der Aufschrift "LIBERTY. From Broadway to Vegas at New York New York." * Das Hauptbild dieses Artikels gibt es auch mit dem realen New York (hier) GTALiberty_City_IV.jpg|GTA IV Beta (1) Beta Liberty.jpg|GTA IV Beta (2) 02112011031.jpg|Das Plakat es:Liberty City (IV) Kategorie:Städte Kategorie:Seiten mit Links zur englischen Wikipedia